Wearers of bras experience sores, rashes, skin tags and irritation under the breast resulting from perspiration and skin-to-skin contact. Furthermore, conventional bra construction offers little to address this problem area, having a material or construction which are designed for esthetic concerns. Additional discomfort arises in areas under the bra peripherally related to the breast such as under the side straps, and in areas adjacent to the bra, such as immediately below the bra line along the torso.